Legend of Glaceon:Trio of Time
by HeartfulShadowGryphon
Summary: Join Ike the Pikachu, Cross the Gallade and Nix the Tegetic as they have to fight all the OoT and MM bosses agein! Third chapter up! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

**Gryphon: Hello, I'm a new author and, well, this is my fist fanfic so PLEASE R&R!**

**I've had this idea for about a year.**

**And now my dark insane half will do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: BWA HA HA! (cough cough) mhm hello I'm Shadow, Gryphon's evil insane half. Me, Gryphon and Heart do not own LoZ or Pokemon. **_**We do**_** however own a 3DS.**

**So anyways, I must go back to plotting world domination. BWA HA HA!**

**Gryphon: So anyways let's get this party started! And this is my sane kind half, Heart.**

**Heart: Hello! **

Chapter 1: Termina ROCKS! (and sucks)

_Dawn of third day_

"Would it be too hard to ask the gods NOT to make it rain in south Termina field," an angry Pikachu yelled at the sky.

"No. it wouldn't," a relaxed figure in brown robes answered. "The hard part would be the gods answering you."

"Come on Ike. It's just a little rain."

"That's easy for you to say. You're wearing a cloak."

"True."

"Come on guys, we're here."

The first robed figure revealed his face so you could see he was a Gallade where a normal Gallade were green he was red and red, white.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," said Ike.

"Besides, aren't Pikachus supposed to _like _the rain?"

"Well I DON'T! OK?!" Ike yelled at Nix who was a Togetic.

"Guys, guys stop fighting. Ok?!" Cross said angrily. "Fine." Ike said with sigh.

"Man it's already the third day?" Nix said. "I know. So want to play the song yet?" Cross responded.

"Na. I want to goof off some more in the southern swamp. Well in the shooting gallery. Hopefully upgrade my quiver. "Ike said.

"Dude you have to get like, a perfect score, and plus the earthquakes." "hey it's worth a try right Cross?"

"Ike, I have like no razor leafs left, and it costs 20 poke." "Did you hit you head to hard! He gives you all the razor leafs, and the hole with the red poke!" "the earthquakes." "oh yeah. I forgot about that." Ike said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lets play the song of time then!" Nix yelled.

"I'm board of Termina. Lets go back to Hyrule." Cross said. "Dude you'd turn back into a Ralts." "you seem to forget we came here _after _Hyrule got messed up."

"Lets go to Hyrule then!" "_ After _we play the song of time." Nix said.

_Dawn of first day_

The trio went down to the clock tower basement and arrived in a room with deku flowers. "Time to put on your grass-type masks guys." Nix said.

"Can't you just _fly _us over? Asked Ike. "Na. To lazy. And plus you guy are to fat."

"What did you call me?" Ike asked angrily. "Fat." Nix responded.

"I'L KILL YOU! HEAR ME! KILL!" Ike yelled angrily. "Hey don't blame me!

The author did it! I swear!"

**Gryphon: Darn it Nix! I said no forth wall breaking! **

"No you didn't." True. _So anyways_ back to the plot Cross and Ike put on there grass-type masks and used the deku flowers to fly over. Eventually they appeared at a canyon with orange, white, blue and lot of other colored symbols where flying up.

"Ready?" "Yepers." "Ready when you are." "Sweet! Hyrule here we come!" Nix yelled falling down the abyss.

_Lost Woods _

"So, how do we get back again?" Cross asked. Ike face palmed. "seriously, you forget." Meanwhile Nix was ROTFLing at Cross's stupidity.

"It's simple. Go through the only doors beside the one we came out of." Ike said sighing. "So lets go." Nix said still laughing a little. After going through the lost woods and then playing the Prelude of Light and warping to the temple of time and using mystical magical hippie juice(get used to it) to warp seven years in the past so instead of a Gallade, a Togetic and a Pikachu was a Ralts, a Togipi and a Pichu.

"Aw man! I'm short and pudgy again!" Ike complained. Shadow: Here I can help with that. Ike suddenly, grew so tall he could touch the moon and so skinny you could see his ribs. "I'll take short and pudgy." Ike said choking. Shadow: Much better.

"Lets go screw up the water temple!" Ike yelled.

"That's in adulthood." Cross answered

"Shadow temple?"

"Can't get past the first challenge."

"How bout fire?" "Need the Heatproof ability."

"I know! Inside lord Jabu Jabu!"

"That we can get to."

After learning teleport from a random golden magikarp and then using it to get inside lord Jabu Jabu (who was a wailord) with several cans of diet soda, spray paint and grenades, lot and lots of grenades, there next adventure was about to begin.

**Gryphon: So did you like it? Hate it? Anyways PLEASE TELL MEEE!**

**Heart: If you find and typo/PM us/review we'll give you this (looks around) this imaginary Pikachu WITH POKEBALL! That's right an imaginary Pikachu WITH POKEBALL!**

**Gryphon: Thank you Heart. CHEESECAKE PINEAPPLES!**

**Shadow: AWESOME SAUSE!**

**Heart: Okay, GOODNIGHT FOLKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside lord Jabu Jabu

**Gryphon: Hi. Gryphon here. Like last time Shadow will do the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: Hi there! Cheeseburger lollipops stole my harp phone! The one without a name just got a top hat!**

**Gryphon: Sshh! No spoilers!**

**Heart: What Shadow means is Gryphon's brother just got a top hat as a Birth-Day gift, and the other thing I have no clue. Oh **

**Shadow: Gryphon, Me and Heart do not own LoZ or Pokemon. But we will. Just wait and see.**

**We will. BWA HA HA!**

**Gryphon: **_**Anyways **_**on**__** with the story!**

_Chapter 2 _

As the trio walked through Lord Jabu Jabu belly they tossed several empty soda can, vandalized every corner and encountered many tentacool flying about. "Say, didn't we kill the boss here and all of these things die?"Nix said,"Yes but this story needs a plot and the author's brother resurrected the bosses, so yeah." A lily pad in the corner said. "Who said that!" Ike said scared." I wasn't scared! You made me scared! "

**Gryphon: Is Cross the only one that hasn't broke the forth wall!**

"Yes, and I'm going to break in this chapter."

**Gryphon: DAMMIT CROSS!**

"What about me!?" the lily pad said again.

"Ok, what are you!?"

"I'm a Lotad. Duh."

"So how come you've haven't appeared earlier in the dungeon." Nix asked the Lotad

"Because I like scaring people." "

A: Were pokemon not people .And B:I wasn't scared!" Ike yelled angrily.

**Gryphon: Trust me, you were. I'm the author and I made you scared.**

"Wha-SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

"Okay, so can you tell us why Gryphon's brother resurrected all the bosses?" Cross said ignoring my argument with Ike.

"Well Gryphon wanted him in the story and he liked the idea, and this story needs a plot and so his bother wanted to resurrected all the bosses, so yeah." The Lotad said while reading a magazine. "Anyways, when are you going back to Termina?"

"I don't know. Probably when Gryphon gets an idea for one of the bosses there. " Cross said to the Lotad

"Wait a minute! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Nix yelled

" Everybody knows about you guys. I mean, seriously you guy Fuck up Hyrule when you back and forth in time by seven years."

"True."

**Gryphon: Okay, Nix I know you love hearing your own voice, but if you don't shut up this instant I'll have Shadow torture you! **

"**I DO NOT!" **

**Gryphon: Shadow, kill Nix slowly and painfully. MWA HA HA SUCK ON THAT BITCH!**

**Shadow: Really! Its my dream come true! You can help to Gryphon!**

**Gryphon: YAY! CHESEBURGER LOLIPOPS!**

**Heart: Gryphon did say Shadow was his evil insane **_**half**_

" RUN AWAY!" The Lotad screamed while running like a little girl

"Well that took care of the Lotad. Ready to go fight the boss now Cross?"

"Sure, but we can't fight him without Nix."

_Chapter 2 End_

**Gryphon: DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I HAVE A REASON I DID THAT!**

**Heart: If you find a typo/PM us/review we'll give you a imaginary Top Hat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nuf Said

**Heart: Since Gryphon and Shadow are not here I will do the Disclaimer and stuff. Last time in Legend of Glaceon: Trio of Time, the trio entered Lord Jabu Jabu's belly. Nix got taken away by Shadow and Gryphon. Will he ever return?!**

"What are we going to do without Nix!?" Ike said to Cross, worried.

"Well, what did you do when I disappeared in non-existent prequel?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! YOU SAID IT WAS NON-EXSTENT!"

"Well, let's go fight the boss. Who knows, maybe he'll turn up?"

"Fine. You win." Ike said with a sigh.

_Boss Room_

"Well, where here. SO WERES THE BOSS!?" Ike said (He wasn't very patient)

"I AM TANGROTH! HAIL ME BITCH!"

?: Shadow would like this guy.

"Who are you!" Cross said looking (can Ralts ' see?)

?: The One Without A Name. I'm good friends with ShadowGryphon.

"So can you help us out?" Ike said to The One Without A Name.

"Sure"

The One Without A Name snapped his fingers lightly and the boss stopped being a _total _freak.

"Hmm? Where am I? I remember that, that trio killed me, and then a dude wearing a top hat appeared chanting something like a spell and, MHMHM!

"I should go now." The One Without A Name said taking of his top hat and putting it in a white tuxedo .

"So umm, do we fight him now or something?" Ike asked to Cross

"Wait, you two punks again? Wasn't there a third one? A really annoying Togepi?"

"I AM NOT ANNOYING!" Nix (who was now black where he was white) said bursting through the wall.

"NIX YOUR BACK! Without you I had no one to abuse! … why is you egg black instead of white?"

"Gee how touching." Nix said rolling his eyes "And why couldn't you be mean to Cross!?"

"He's to squishy!" Ike said picking up Cross.

"It's true" said Cross who now was in the shape of a giant ax."

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'M THE BOSS FOR ENTEI'S SAKE!"

"Do we fight you now? Cuz Cross is in the shape of a Golurk's ax."

"No, but can you kill all of those tentacool?"

"O-BRO TO THE RESCUE! Ike let me use Cross to kill the jellyfish."

"NO! HE'S TO SQUISHY!"

Gryphon: Ike yet him have Cross

"NO!"

Gryphon: SAY YES OR ME AND SHADOW WILL SPRAY PAINT YOU!

"So _that's _why your shell is black."

"OK! YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Ike then hid behind Tangroth.

"K, Thanks!"

_Several seconds later_

"THE STEPHONOATLAS HAS RETURED! Ike here is Cross back.

SMASH BALL HACKS!"

On queue, a smash ball appeared and StephonAtlas grabbed it and unleashed Marth's final smash, broke through the wall, and disappeared.

"SWEET! NOW I CAN MASTERB-I mean draw in peace!"

"So, uh can you like, give us something since we, uh helped you?" Ike asked hopefully.

"Well you already have the bone, soooo…. I'll um… give you a…(Tangroth looked around) SHINY TRIANGLE! If you collect 8 something might happen." Tangroth said as somebody called him a genius.

"Ok we'll be leaving now." Cross said (still in the shape of a battle ax) "Let's go guys, even the shadow temple would be better then this." Cross whispered to Ike and Nix.

"OK, BYE!" Ike yelled rushing out the door with Cross following him and Nix over his shoulder.

"BYE, SEE YOU SOON!" Nix yelled happily.

_MUCH later outside zora's river in hyrule field_

"Finally, we escaped the evil hellhole. So what do you guys want to do next?" Nix said.

"Cross, use future sight."

"K. Hmm, hmm, yes yes, hmmmm…." Cross opened his eyes, "We have to go to the shadow temple."

"ARGGGG! WHY THAT HELLHOLE?!" Ike yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Because we find a pair of pants there."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO A PAIR OF PANTS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS STORY!" Ike yelled angrily.

"No clue, SO LET'S GO THERE!" Nix yelled and Cross and Ike looked at him "What? I need pants after Shadow and Gryphon spray painted my egg."

"Ah. SO LET'S GO THERE! If I recall correctly that's also where I lost my giant's wallet."

"You don't Ike, trust me." Cross said to Ike with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

_MUCCCHH Later in front of the shadow temple as adults_

"Here we are guys, the entrance to the temple of death." Cross said calmly

"I thought it was the temple of you're fucked times infinity." Ike said angry at me for making them do this.

"Yes, that as well." Cross said.

"Guys, remember why we're here."

"Because ShadowGryphon is a total douche bag."

"No, because there are pants inside here that I need." Nix said.

"Pants would only cover your lower body, not all of it genus."

"Shut up, Ike, shut up."

The trio went inside

"HEY, IT'S MY GIANT'S WALLET! I KNEW IT WAS INSIDE HERE!" Ike yelled like he just won the treasure chest shop with out using the silph scope.

"Oh dear Entei. Not that piece of shit with Ike again." Cross said

"You mean piece of raw awesomeness!" Ike said hugging his wallet.

"Can I have the 500 poke you owe me now?" was all Nix said about the piece of raw awesomeness

"HELL NO BITCH! THAT 500 POKE IS MINE!"

"No, it's his. You lost a bet, remember." Cross responded, sharpening his blood red blades

"Oh ya…."

_Flashback of the future_

"HEY, NIX. I BET 500 POKE I CAN BEAT THIS TELMPE IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"IT'S ON DUCHE BAG!"

_Two seconds later _

Ike came running and crying out of the shadow temple

"Pay up Ike."

"Fine." Ike said to Nix while looking for his wallet. "HEY, WHERE THE HELL IS MAY WALLET!"

_Flashback end_

"Fine, I'll pay…. WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE IS MY MONEY!?"

"Correction, Nix's money."

"SHUT UP CROSS!" both Nix and Ike yelled at the same time... ?

**Gryphon: CLIFFHANGER!**

**WHOO! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! THANK YOU Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove!**

**Heart: If you find a typo/PM us/review we'll give you a imaginary ROBOT SLAVE!**

**Shadow: POLE TIME! Who is your favorite out of ME! HEART! AND GRYPHON!**

**Gryphon: BEST FOR LAST! I'M GOING TO WIN!**

**Heart: NO! I WILL!**


End file.
